


Signs

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [12]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey is watching the sunset and reading the signs, though Lorne doesn't understand... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, I just (ab)use them ;)
> 
> Demand 1 – Lorne  
> Demand 2 – on a roof (random roof)  
> Demand 3 – see the signs

Lindsey stood there, motionless, a distant look upon his face. He heard steps and smiled softly.

 _Maybe it’s Angel who came to finally shove me off the roof_ , he thought. But it wasn’t.

“I was looking for you.”

“Were you? I was up here.” It was the last day before the big fight and Lindsey was darn certain that it was the last day of his life. He had left Eve and walked up here to watch the sunset.

“It’s time.” Lorne said in a low voice.

“Can you see the signs?” Lindsey whispered. “Something bad is about to happen.”

   



End file.
